bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Bolin
Bolin is a 17 year old boy from Republic City who managed to make his way to the world of Rigel Prima, specifically, Belle'Ayn. After receiving permission from Alton Sutcliff that he is allowed to reside in the manor, he has been there ever since. Personality Bolin is a laid-back and fun-loving person compared to his brother. He is also comfortable being in his own body, stating that he is strong, fun, and attractive. He also has a habit of getting into trouble whether or not he is looking for it. But despite this habit, he still remains optimistic and happy. However, if any of is friends were to be attacked, he would respond more aggressively and violently towards the perpetrator, showing his protectiveness and loyalty. Skills Earthbending Bolin was born with the ability to Earthbend, but had no proper master to teach him. Thus, he taught himself how to Earthbend and managed to develop his own skill of Earthbending described as "light on his feet". His style grants him more maneuverability and evasiveness during battles unlike the traditional Earthbending style where one stays rooted to the ground. He can levitate blocks of Earth from the ground and precisely aim them towards his opponents. Similarly, Bolin can fire small chunks of Earth at an enemy in rapid succession. He also shows styles of traditional Earthbending as well. A prime example being that he can conjure up a wall of Earth to protect himself. Metalbending Through the help of Katerina Donlan, Bolin is barely able to Metalbend like the police force in Republic City. However, he still has much to learn and develop before he becomes masterful at Metalbending. Other skills Bolin has some knowledge about wrestling and grappling, but rarely uses it unless he must. He is also resilient in fights, such as taking several stabs in his arm but still being able to Earthbend with the other. In addition, he can communicate with his pet Fire Ferret, Pabu, by chattering with his teeth. History Bolin had first arrived at Belle'Ayn in the town. He was both hungry and tired from walking around in the new place. It was not until he found Wayne Manor where its owner, Alton Sutcliff, allowed him to stay and rest as long as he wants. In the same day, it was also the place where he demonstrated his skills in combat by defending and helping defeat the take-over of Wayne Manor by alien frogs. Over the course of his stay, Bolin has met many people such as Katerina Donlan, Josuke Higashikata, Mai Dragon and many more that have all become his friends. Relationships Pabu - Lifelong pet and best friend. They'll always stick together, no matter what. Alton Sutcliff - He is grateful to Alton Sutcliff for allowing him to stay at the manor. Katerina Donlan - One of the first close friends he's made in Wayne Manor. If he needed anyone to come back to for help on his wounds or to showoff his development on his Metalbending skills, it's her. Possible love interest? Josuke Higashikata - One of the first friends he's made. Bolin met Josuke's bike first before he had to meet the person riding it. Edward Elric - Attempted to be friends with, but they both ended up fighting each other in the end. Supposed frienemies? Mai Dragon - First met in the Lobby of Wayne Manor. He was the first of everyone else to meet her, giving her a brief guide of Wayne Manor and donating several of his clothes to help her become not-naked. Category:Characters Category:Manor residents